happy new year
by halowii'n
Summary: Naruto embrasse Sasuke pour le nouvel et s'enfui aussitôt le lendemain. Je m'excuse a plat ventre pour toutes les faute d'orthographe Yaoi; HxH


**/!\LES PERSONNAGES DE NARUTO NE M'APPARTIENNENT PAS ILS SONT A MASASHI KISHIMOTO-SAMA /!\**

texte corrigé par hostia-ria

* * *

><p>-GO<p>

-YON

-SAN

-NI

-ICHII

-SHIAWASE ATARASHÏ TOSHI

Un blond profitait que tout le monde fut occupé par cette nouvelle année qui commençait pour embrasser distraitement son voisin de gauche, mais partit dès que ce chaste contact fut rompu, car ce baiser était un baiser volé...  
>Le voisin lui était très surpris, il était surpris de un car son meilleur ami l'avait embrassé, et pas comme d'habitude, pas sur la joue mais sur la bouche cette fois-ci. Et de deux car après ce baiser il était parti à une vitesse assez incroyable pour le nombre de gens entassés ici, et enfin de trois parce que maintenant il se retrouvait tout seul dans une masse immonde d'êtres de chair et de sang, ce qui le tout ensemble avait vraiment le don de l'énerver. Il rentra donc dans l'idée de rendre une petite visite à ce blond plus tard dans la journée...<p>

* * *

><p>...Plus tard dans la journée...<p>

Je me dirige vers l'appartement de Naruto (c'est lui le blond) fulminant encore pour ce matin. Je toc a la porte mais il ne répond pas, il doit sûrement dormir, je prends la clé sous le paillasson, ouvre et ne voit rien... mais pas le rien familier de ce lieu non, là c'est vraiment RIEN, plus aucun meuble, détritus au sol, poster, mais surtout signe de vie...  
>Je vais voir la gardienne lui demander se qu'il se passe.<p>

-Excusez moi

-Oui jeune homme ?

-Je cherche Naruto Uzumaki il vit ici au 123 mais étrangement son appartement est vide, il se passe quoi ?

-Ah le jeune Uzumaki nous a quitté pour Suna, sans nous laisser la moindre adresse, il nous a juste dit '-S'il passe donnez lui ça, s'il vous plait-' puis elle prit une enveloppe et lui tendit, je crois que c'est vous le il, ne vous en faite pas je ne l'ai pas ouverte...

Je pris l'enveloppe des mains de la gardienne et repartis chez moi.

-Alors comme ça tu pars à Suna sans me le dire, et tu crois que je vais réagir comment hein, et tout ce que Monsieur laisse c'est une enveloppe et elle va dire quoi, un truc du genre 'désolé de t'avoir embrasser et d'être parti sans penser à toi mais en rentrant chez moi je me suis rappelé que peut-être tu voudrais des explication que je ne te fournirais pas' je te jure Uzumaki si je te retrouve je sais pas ce qui va advenir de toi...  
>Puis pris d'un remord je monte dans ma chambre, m'allonge sur le lit et ouvre l'enveloppe. Je ne sais enfin de compte absolument pas ce qu'elle dira...<p>

"A SASUKE  
>Tu sais Sasuke normalement si tu lis cette lettre on ne sera plus censé se revoir. Pourquoi, te dis-tu ? Tout simplement car le destin cruel a décidé que de 1)je serais différent de toi et que de 2) mon père décide que pour le bien de son entreprise je devais me marier avec la fille de la KAZEKAGE corp. Tu dois sûrement te dire : « et alors ça change quoi on pourra toujours se voir ? » et bien non, car je sais que plus tard toi aussi tu te marieras avec une jeune fille mais à la différence de moi, toi tu l'aimeras et ça je ne pourrais le supporter...<p>

Là tu te dis que je suis simplement jaloux ? Et bien c'est vrai mais ce n'est pas de toi que je suis jaloux, mais de ton autre moitié. Elle, elle aura la chance de vivre avec toi, de t'aimer sans en avoir honte, et d'être aimée réciproquement. Tu dois maintenant te demander : « mais qu'est ce qu'il raconte c'est n'importe quoi, il serait jaloux que je l'aime elle et pas lui ? » Et bien mon cher Sasuke je vais te le dire... mais pas maintenant. Même sur feuille j'ai honte, imagine moi, Naruto Uzumaki avoir honte ! C'est vraiment important alors. En tous cas sache que j'ai apprécié chaque moment passer avec toi, les bêtises que l'on faisait en primaire (Iruka-sensei en a vraiment vu des verte et des pas mûres), ensuite au collège, dans le club de sport. Mon moment préféré ? Tu le sauras plus tard. Et au lycée, ah là ça a été le meilleur moment, nous étions traqués par toutes les filles en mal d'amours environnant, faut avouer aussi que je n'est fait que m'embellir avec l'âge, tu sais quoi tu as assez attendu, je vais te le dire ce terrible secret qui me fait honte...

Je t'aime... je t'aime sasuke à un point que s'en est pas permis, ce n'est pas l'amour qu'on offre à un ami ou à un membre de sa famille, non, cette amour-là est 10x plus fort, mais aussi plus destructeur lorsque tu me parlais de tes conquêtes j'en avais le cœur brisé presque autant qu'elles, et quand tu me demandais conseil pour une fille je te répondais toujours mais j'en souffrais, je te menais sûrement loin de moi et j'en étais conscient... et maintenant veux-tu savoir mon moment favori en sport ou l'as-tu déjà deviné ? Mon moment favori c'était... les douches... dieu que ça me faisait bander de te voir ainsi te savonner les yeux fermés et tes mouvement plus qu'indécents, my gosh jamais je ne me serais lassé de t'admirer ! Mais tu te doutes bien que quelqu'un a dû s'en rendre compte u.u… Et bien ce quelqu'un se fut mon père. Chance pour moi il n'est pas homophobe et m'a même soutenu, mais plus le temps passait et plus je souffrais, mon père ne le supportant pas m'a fait une proposition, j'ai bien sûr catégoriquement refusé, mais quand tu m'as dit les yeux remplis d'étoiles, que tu aimais quelqu'un à un point que si t'en avais le courage tu lui demanderais sans hésiter sa main je ne l'ai pas supporté, je suis parti voir mon père et j'ai accepté je lui ai demander que nous emménagions chez nous un peu avant le nouvel an, mais que je souhaitais le passer avec toi... une dernière fois... Et ce jour-là je me suis promis pour une fois, rien qu'une, goûter à tes lèvres, elles doivent être si douces et savoureuses, j'en rêve des fois aussi. Et mon dieu le matin même, une douche froide a du mal à m'en débarrasser, mais je fais avec.  
>Bon Sasuke, mon Sasuke, ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie mais hélas le temps m'est compté, je te dis donc adieux et je t'aime"<p>

J'en ai le souffle coupé. Alors comme ça Naruto m'aimait, et ce depuis déjà le collège ! Si j'avais su... et apparemment lorsqu'il a écrit cette lettre, il pleurait. Mais pas de petites larmes, non là il pleurait au point que cette lettre soit en parti illisible et trempée de larme... mais l'essentiel y est... ATTENDS IL ME MATAIT SOUS LA DOUCHE O_O euh c'est pas ça le plus important... je crois... bon c'est décidé je fais mon sac direction Suna, j'ai un blond a ramener de grès ou de force.

* * *

><p>Un brun se baladait sous un soleil de plomb, il avait chaud, mais il ne voulait pour rien au monde s'arrêter et perdre ne serait-ce qu'une seconde...enfin il arrivait, il la voyait, la ville de Suna. Il se dépêchait donc, une boule au ventre, sa première destination c'était le siège de la kazekage corp, il se débrouillerait pour pouvoir parler au pdg, apparemment ils avaient le même âge donc ce serait légèrement plus simple. Il entra, alla voir la standardiste et commença à lui parler.<p>

-Excusez moi

-Un instant je vous prie, je suis en plein conversation téléphonique.

Nan dis j'te jure j'aurais pas remarqué -'

-C'est bon, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

-Je souhaiterais parler avec votre patron, cela ne durera qu'une minute tout au plus.

-Vous avez rendez-vous ?

-Nan je viens tout droit d'arriver de Konoha donc...

-Pour pouvoir parlez au patron il vous faut un rendez vous, c'est la loi ici

-Vous ne pouvez pas lui demander grâce à ce merveilleux engin qu'est le téléphone s'il aurait 1min à m'accorder ou ce serait trop demandé *ton qui ne laisse aucune possibilité de réponse*

-Je...je vais voir

Elle prit donc le téléphone, attendit quelque instant et fit part de ma requête au patron.

-Bien monsieur, je lui dis monsieur, il accepte de vous recevoir mais à une condition.

-Laquelle ?

-Vous devez décliner votre identité

-Uchiwa, Sasuke Uchiwa

-Bien, vous devez monter au dernier étage c'est la porte tout au fond à gauche.

-Merci.

Je me dirige vers l'ascenseur, appuie sur le dernier bouton et attends. Une fois arrivé en haut je me dirige vers la gauche, toque à la dernière porte et attend que l'on me dise d'entrer puis entre lorsque la réponse me parvient.

-Bonjour, excusez mon impatience mais c'est une question de vie ou de mort !

-Je vous écoute.

-Je souhaiterais savoir où loge Uzumaki Naruto, je sais qu'il est ici et que vous le connaissez donc il sera inutile de mentir, je ne lui veux aucun mal, juste m'expliquer avec lui et surtout lui apprendre à écouter quant on lui parle

-Vous connaissez Naru ?

-Oui

-Votre nom ?

-Uchiwa Sasuke -'

-Et vous venez de Konoha juste pour vous expliquer avec lui ?

-C'est ce que j'ai dit effectivement

-Et donc vous allez lui dire que son amour pour vous est réciproque et qu'au lieu de tirer des conclusions attifes il devrait réfléchir et prendre son temps ?

-O_O

-Très bien alors tenez *me tend un bout de papier déjà tout fait à croire qu'il m'attendait*

-Euh... vous saviez que j'allais venir ?

-C'était soit ça, soit je vous ramenais par la peau des fesses, alors oui

-O...kay

Je pris le papier et lus l'adresse, puis partit non sans un merci pour le patron...

* * *

><p>J'étais devant la maison indiquée par le papier. Je lus sur la boite aux lettres pour vérifier l'adresse, c'était bien écrit Namikaze, le nom de son père. Je sonnai en espérant que ce ne soit pas Naruto qui ouvre sinon j'étais encore là pour longtemps, mais dieu merci ce fut son père qui ouvrit... finalement j'aurais préféré que Naruto ouvre vu le regard qu'il me lança.<p>

-Bonjour Minato-san, je...euh c'est gaara-san (et oui c'était lui 8D) qui ma donné votre adresse et euhm

-Entre, justement je t'attendais, oui gaara m'a mis au courant que tu allais passer j'ai d'ailleurs fait en sorte que Naruto soit là.

-Merci =.=

J'entre. Minato me conduit au salon où je vois Naruto allongé sur un canapé livre en main et la musique aux oreilles. C'était sa façon de rentrer dans son monde bien à lui. Minato s'arrête à côté de moi et me chuchote qu'il nous laisserait seul tous les deux et que pour plus de sécurité il fermerait la porte d'entrée a clés. Je hoche la tête. Je me rapproche de Naruto. Il ne m'a toujours pas vu mais se met en position assise, j'en profite, je passe derrière lui et l'enlace en posant ma tête dans ses cheveux pour savoir ce qu'il lisait

-Ewilan ? Tu l'as pas déjà fini y a deux mois ? Normalement tu lisais la prophétie. J'étais assez étonné

-Sa... SASUKE O_O. Et apparemment j'étais pas le seul

-Lui-même

-Mais comment as-tu su que je vivais là et surtout, pourquoi es-tu là, tu n'as pas eu la lettre ?

-Je me suis tapé toutes les rue en cherchant Namikaze et comme par magie j'ai trouvé u.u

-Et pour de vrai ?

-Je me suis débrouillé ¬¬, ensuite si tu parles de cette lettre *lui montre la lettre* oui je l'ai eu et je l'ai lu aussi.

-Alors qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Si c'est pour te moquer tu peux rentrer chez toi.

-Tu crois vraiment que j'ai que ça a faire, me moquer de toi ?

-Alors pourquoi tu es là hein ?

-M'expliquer, tout d'abord je pense que tu aurais dû me dire que tu m'aimais au lieu de le vivre seul, ensuite... TU M'ESPIONNAIS SOUS LA DOUCHE O_O

-A sa euh ba tu sais on est jeune on fait pas forcement attention et puis le regard dérive comme ça, puis faut dire tu serais moche aussi…

-Mouais...

-Et donc que veux-tu expliquer ?

-Et bien je pense que si t'avais écouté la fois où je t'ai dit que j'aimais quelqu'un peut-être qu'à la description t'aurais tilté...

-Tu l'as décrit ?

-Ouaip u.u

-Tu peux recommencer ?

-Blond, yeux bleus, un brin enfantin, casse cou, charmeur, excellent cuisiner, mais surtout tu le connais u.u

-Pourquoi tu mets tout au masculin, je sais qu'Ino ne fais pas très féminine mais bon...

-Je parlais pas d'elle mais de toi baka

-Moi O_O ?_?

-Oui toi, je m'en suis rendu compte lorsqu'on était en seconde années au lycée mais le temps que j'ai le courage de te le dire...

-Donc en vérité toi aussi tu m'aimais ?

-Oui, d'ailleurs tu peux le conjuguer au passé,

-...

-Au présent et au futur.

-C'est vrai *commence à pleurer*

-Nan je dis ça mais en fait je mens -'

-QUOI O_O

-Bah bien sur usuratonkachi que c'est vrai *lui frotte le dessus du crâne*

-Sasuke si tu savais à quel point je suis heureux ! Moi aussi je t'aime *lui saute dans les bras*

Puis ils s'embrassèrent, jusqu'à être complètement rassasiés l'un de l'autre.

-Ah au fait

-Quoi ?

-Happy new year usuratonkachi *et lui fait le même baiser que naruto lui avait volé...*

**...Fin...**

* * *

><p>Pour ma bubule, ma onee-chan a moi =3<p> 


End file.
